ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris "Belly" Marks
Chris Marks '''was an English professional wrestler also known as '''Belly. He is best known for his run in 4CW, from 2004 to 2014. He was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2017. In 4CW, Belly was a two-time Universal Champion, two-time winner of the Gallows Pole match and he was inducted into the 4CW Hall of Fame in 2017. Background Chris Marks made his professional wrestling debut when he was just turned 18 years old, he was an unknown quantity full of enthusiasm and seemingly happy to be performing on the big stage, he did however stay tight lipped refusing to give any interviews pre or post matches and thus not much was known about this young man other than he was a big guy and could use his size to his advantage and had obviously been trained well as he didn’t succumb to the normal rookie mistakes. One of the veteran wrestlers of the organisation who was known as the Dark Lord and was used to being feared because of his strange ways seem to take a dislike to his unsociable behaviour and lack of respect backstage and thus what seemed to be a lengthy feud had begun, however this was not to be the case as the feud seemed to be over before it had begun when the veteran appeared to kidnap this young upstart wrestler causing a lot of controversy. Four weeks after this apparent kidnapping, the young wrestler would return to save the veteran in a high stakes match but this was not the same man that had debuted a few months earlier, he was now wearing black and even more silent than before, talking in riddles and seemingly talking to shadows as if they were his friends, constantly being found in strange places talking to cloaked men almost druid like in appearance. This proved to be a new beginning for this man as it was this personification of himself which earned him the moniker ‘Belly’ as he began a destructive course through the roster and over took the veteran as the most dominate force in the organisation but at the same time always claiming not to be interested in winning titles but instead he was just following the path that had been laid before him. Unlike others before him who may have claimed to not want championships, this young man went a step further to prove this was the case as when he finally climbed to the top of the company and won the prestigious World Championship, he then disappeared leaving the title in the ring, making it vacant as he disappeared without a word only to reappear a few months later with the only explanation given that he wasn’t interested in the title. The man now known as Belly would appear in many different organisations around the world and random times throughout his career, but he always had the same mindset in that he was never seeking the title belts or seeking fame and glory and then at his own discretion without warning whether he was a reigning champion or not, he would leave and disappear with no word on where he would go and despite some peoples best efforts, no-one would ever be able to find him until he chose to re-appear and every time he did resurface the druid like men were always in tow. '4 Corners Wrestling (2004 - 2014)' Debut (2004) One of the organizations Belly would join in 2004 was 4CW. To be added Return & 4CW Universal Champion (2012 - 2013) Belly would further reincarnate himself when he re-emerged for his final run in 4CW where he had seemingly changed his dark ways and was a little more talkative and open, not wearing his usually hooded cloaks and these druid like men nowhere to be seen, but his philosophy had not changed, he still claimed to be following a path and refused to talk about his past. To be added. 4CW Owner and Feud with Rhys Cain (2014) Belly would spend some time as owner of 4CW in 2014 and use his power to try and topple the 4CW World Champion Rhys Cain. This would result in a 4CW World Championship cage match in 2014 between Cain and Belly, with Cain coming out victorious and retaining the championship. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **The Right Path (A Running Powerslam ala British Bulldog) (2000 - 2014) **Belly Sault (Moonsault ala Vader)(2000 - 2014) *'Signature Moves' **''Gut Check (Running Big Splash ala Typhoon) (2000 - 2014)'' **''Disaster Senton (Running Seated Senton ala Earthquake) (2000 - 2014)'' *'Regular Moves' **Punches **Knees **Headbutt **Shoulder Tackle **Big Boot **Sidewalk Slam **Belly to Belly Suplex **T Bone Suplex **Choke **Short Armed Clothesline **DDT **Double Handed Chokeslam **Chokeslam *'Nicknames' ** "Belly" *'Entrance Themes' **"By Myself" by Linkin Park (2010 - 2014) **"No Leaf Clover" by Metallica (2001 - 2010) **"My Generation" by Limp Bizkit (2000 - 2001) *'Notable Feuds' ** Dark Lord ** Carstein ** Jack Valentine ** Senecca ** Rhys Cain Championships and Accomplishments * 4 Corners Wrestling ** 4CW Hall of Fame Inductee *** Class of 2017 ** 4CW Universal Champion (x2) ** 2013 Gallows Pole match Winner ** 2012 Gallows Pole match Winner ** 4CW Award *** August 2013 Personal Life *Belly sadly passed away in 2017. Category:4CW Hall of Famers Category:4CW Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers